callthemidwifefandomcom-20200214-history
Midwife:General Rules
Welcome to the Call the Midwife wiki! As this is a collaborative effort, all edits and additions that are made in good faith are welcomed. This wiki would not exist without the contributions of people like you! In order to standardize content, please observe a few general rules: Language This wiki is based on a British show and, as such, British English is observed. Common examples of this are labour, mum and postnatal (as opposed to postpartum). Please also be aware that the English spellings of medical terms may also vary (example: haemorrhage, orthopaedic). As CTM is a British show, the word “series” is used as opposed to “season” (example: Series Two, Episode Four). This is the term that the BBC have used and is therefore the standard to follow. Layout All pages should have an infobox pertaining to the type of article they are. Generally, this will be one of the following: TBA Again, this is common across wikia. They are easily added by typing - eg. in the text on the page, which will bring up a box you can edit. If you would like to make a new infobox, please check with an admin before doing so. All infoboxes must use the new markup so as to be viewable across devices. Infoboxes should, wherever possible, contain an image. At present, the article will consist of a brief introduction to the subject matter, where the article name is in bold. If the article is about a character, the actor who portrays the character should also appear here. Articles should always be named with both first name and surname if this is known; please check IMDb if unsure. ;Example :Jennifer Lee, '''also known as '''Nurse Lee or Jenny, was the protagonist in "Call the Midwife" from Series 1-3. She is portrayed by Jessica Raine. The article will then have an Overview heading (size: h1). As articles are added to, in the future it might be reasonable to start adding more headings, such as “Series One”, etc. Categories Every page needs to be categorized. This helps readers find your work and also keeps everything in an order that can ensure no duplicate pages are produced. Category trees all start from the Browse root, which is a good place to start reading the wiki from. At present, all characters will be categorized by either Characters (for re-occurring characters) or Minor Characters (for characters that only appear once or twice, eg. most patients). Midwives, Nuns, Nonnatus House Staff and Patients are also added where needed. Nonnatus House Staff is only to be used where Nuns or Midwives is not applicable (eg. Frederick Buckle). In the future, more categories will be introduced (for example, “Series One Characters”) – if you’re confident with categories then feel free to go ahead and create these. However, please do not create any other categories without either making a blog to ask the community or asking an admin directly. Images Images should be of a decent quality and named appropriately (ex: JennyLee.jpg, S03E04.png) and not random words or alphanumeric characters, or simply “screenshot”. If uploading an image that is found elsewhere, please give credit where applicable and ensure as far as you can not to upload anything copyrighted. Achievements Achievements are good for inspiring new editors and so therefore have been enabled on this wiki. However, abuse of articles, images or categories simply to gain achievements is not the point and will be looked upon poorly. A first offense will result in a warning – any further offenses will result in a ban for however long an admin sees fit. Admins Currently, Ruby Doomsday is the only admin and bureaucrat on this wiki. If you would like to be an admin, please contact her on her talk page – however, you will need to have been consistently editing for at least a month, have a good knowledge of CTM, some idea of how wikia works and at least 100 edits to be eligible for consideration. Enjoy your time here – any questions, do ask! Category:Wiki Category:Policy